Typical attachment of tension-membrane/fabric to frames wraps the fabric around the frame. Examples include canvas stretched around a wooden frame and tacked or nailed on the back of the frame, like the traditional painting canvases. Other systems include plastic splines or clips attached to fabrics and secured to the face surface of the frame, whereby the fabric is pulled parallel to the surface of the frame. In both known systems, the tension on the fabric applies a shear force to the fasteners. Complex frames require complex and difficult-to install constructions of fabric. There are several modular frame systems on the market which are used for exhibits, events, architecture, museums and retail environments. These frame systems can be structural or decorative. Most are made of aluminum extrusions. Most use some kind of clamp to assemble one frame member to another. These clamps typically engage the flanges of a groove or channel in the adjacent frame member. This groove is also used to retain panels which can be finished with wall coverings or graphics. With the recent increase in the use of tension fabric in these applications, the benefits of a way to attach fabric directly to the frame, substituting for a rigid panel, are apparent.
What is needed, therefore, are techniques for removably attaching a tensioned fabric to a tensioning display frame.